


Measure of a Man(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [19]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dehumanization, Gen, Lawsuits, Legal Drama, Podfic & Podficced Works, Robot ethics, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: When a woman shows up claiming to be Dr. Julien's daughter and the heir to his estate, Zane's personhood is called into question. Angst and hurt-and-comfort abound as the ninja must investigate and in the process discover how far they'll go for someone they consider family.________Written by StoriesAreMagic, read by me
Series: Ninjago Podfics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Measure of a Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713173) by StoriesAreMagic. 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1qztscaamc98622/Measure_of_a_Man_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9f4u8zde06k25yg/Measure_of_a_Man_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2j17526zeamw3vc/Measure_of_a_Man_Ch3.mp3/file)


	4. Chapter 4

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jh7c2qgnkdafept/Measure_of_a_Man_Ch4.mp3/file)


	5. Chapter 5

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1gxlz65nbknh4gx/Measure_of_a_Man_Ch5.mp3/file)


	6. Alternate Ending A




End file.
